


The Magic In Me

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an Imagine-Your-Fandom Blog on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic In Me

"STEVE..."

The cry breaks the silence in the air even as the magic hits, taking you down with force. 

"Oh god..."

Steve is staring with something close to horror. 

"You got... small."

"I got WHAT?"

"You... seem to be a child."

"No."

You can't help the pout and it just gets bigger as Steve starts laughing and scoops you up onto his shoulders, although you can't help laughing when he nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to get you home safe... and find some new way to turn you back. 

"You think Scar... I mean... Wanda... can change me back?"

"You'd have to pout real cute."

Steve's voice is teasing and yet... you agree. You'd do anything not to stay a child. Once back at the Helicarrier it's clear people are amused and, when Maria awkwardly offers to help you you can't help but grab Steve's hand. 

"Stevieeee."

"I'll take care of the little nerd, okay?"

Steve offers finally, noting the smirk on several people's faces. 

"Find someone to fix it."

The day passes all too slowly and yet, you find you enjoy Steve taking care of you, cooking for you, making sure you sleep, making sure you stay safe. Even as he tucks you in at the end of the night you smile and hug him. 

"Thanks Stevie."


End file.
